Changing the game
by DancingInThePouringRain
Summary: Bodhi was a transfer herself and she'd worked her way to the tippy top as a leader in Dauntless, training new initiates just how she was trained. She always liked a challenge and working alongside Four and Eric was always fun, especially when it was in her duty to push Eric's button since everyone else was too chicken, after all, he was the biggest challenge yet. Game on.


_We could fool the datelines  
We could jump the state lines_

 _I don't wanna always play nice_

 _But I wanna feel your heartlines_

 _I wanna feel your heart_

 _-Broods_

Tense. That's what my body was at this current moment in time as I faced down the solid male body across from me that was crouched in a mimicking pose to my own. My muscles were locking in preparation and quivering underneath sun tanned skin as I kept my forest green eyes pinned on my opponent as we circled like wild animals. I could feel my heart keeping a steady but fast beat in my chest, my blood pumping eagerly full of adrenaline and couldn't help the smile that slid onto my face as icy blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. I used my time wisely, carelessly scanning my eyes over the six-foot man that was waiting on my first move to attempt to take me down. Dirty blonde hair sat perfectly in place on top of his head, the sides shaved close to his scalp with the top a couple of inches or so long and slicked back with some type of manly gel that he would deny using. Sharp cheeks bones lined his jaw and darker furrowing eyebrows that were rarely seen out of their disciplined scowl decorated his face, one perfectly pierced, perfecting the menacing look his ice blue eyes and full pink lips made. I dropped my eyes further down to his thick neck that had bold dark tattoo's descending down either side and continuing on down his torso underneath his black t-shirt and down his forearms, muscles cording underneath them that had many turning their gazes away when he walked into a room. Powerful legs were hidden underneath dark pants and huge work boots and as I crawled my gaze back up to his face I watched in amusement as he gritted his teeth.

"You here to fight or piss me off" He snapped, his voice deep and frustrated and I shot him a wink as a few smothered laughter's were heard around us. His eyes darted to see who dared laugh at the almighty Eric Coulter and that's when I made my move, taking aim at his unguarded posture. My knuckles barely brushed his cheek as his quick reflexes had him stepping back and in the next movement my other fist hooked him in the stomach, bouncing into the hard planes of his torso. I sensed his body weight shifting and blocked a kick to my thigh and a fist to the chin, spinning away before dropping and sweeping out my leg only for him to jump over it and clip my shoulder as I jumped to my feet. A fist to my face was blocked and a fist to his ribs was shoved away by a forearm. Each shot the other made was blocked in return as we danced around the mat, aiming for each other's weak spots and barely clipping each other before dancing out of it. Giving up on actually connecting with any vital facial parts I decided to go low. Doing a combination of rapid jabs at his face and torso to distract him and lure him to try make a final take out using his body. As he rushed forward I side stepped and spun around so my eyes met his back, him knowing my intentions managed to grab my arm and spin me so my back was pinned to his front, his forearm wrapping around my neck as he got me in a tight headlock. Not giving him time to fully adjust I gripped his arms and rapidly crouched foreword, the movement cutting off my air supply before using the motion to bring his body over my body and slam it into the ground in front of me. I heard the air leave him and jumped on him, using my weight to pin him to the ground, twisting like a snake and tightening my grip. A sharp pain to the back of my thigh made me curse, followed by another and suddenly our positions were reversed and the air was escaping my lungs as my back connected hard into the mat followed by added pressure from his full body weight on me. His forearm pressed into my throat dangerously, narrowing the airway and I met eyes that were on fire but ice cold at the same time.

"The hell is going on" A voice demanded, a voice that everyone knew all too well, one that belonged to our leader and decision maker, Max. One of my arms was pressed between our bodies and I could feel where his shirt had ridden up in the scuffle just above his pants line. I smiled innocently up at his dark glare and he raised an eyebrow in question at my sudden change in temper. I arched my hand softly and managed to brush my fingers in the area in a soft and intimate manner, pleased when Eric's body locked up and threw him off guard just as I expected, giving me the chance to free an arm and land a punch to his open ribs, once, twice, three times before he moved his body backwards to block and I pulled my knees up, using the space to gain leverage before shoving my knees into his torso and causing him to fly backwards. I was up on my feet as he let out a ferocious growl that I shrugged innocently at.

"Pain isn't always gain Tank" I taunted as he charged at me, swinging and I met every fist with a block, holding onto my grin as I did so, knowing damn well I shouldn't get cocky with him off all people, especially in a fight.

"Allow me to refresh your memory then" He snapped, his fist making a brutal but swift connection with my left side, the ribs underneath the skin trembling from aftershock that the hit applied. I gasped in a breath as I managed to dart out of the way of another brutal hit as shocked gasps from the crowds echoed at the sight.

"I asked Bodhi to demonstrate for the initiates, should have guessed who she'd pick a fight with" Sully, one of the trainers for the initiates muttered as I danced out of the way of Eric's fists while trying to gain back the breath that was taken from me. As I spun away I brought an elbow back and felt satisfaction as it made contact with Eric's mouth, the back of his hand brushing away the blood from the split lip that was swelling beautifully against his mouth. Rage flickered, switching play fighting to serious in a second before I could brace and with a two hit combo to my stomach and a clip to the cheek, I was on the ground and my head was giving a nauseating spin. I pushed my self to my feet, settling and ready to hit it up a notch when Max's voice boomed through the yard.

"Enough, before you kill each other, I don't have the time to find two new leaders, you both have work to do" Max ordered us both and with heavy breathing I met Eric's gaze, his eyes flickering over his impact zones, assessing to see if he'd damaged anywhere.

"Girls vs boys, this place is fucked" Someone muttered from the back and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright kids, pair up with a member of the opposite sex and say hello to your sparring partner for today, better hope you picked good cause this person will also be your first graded match" I announced and heard the shocked murmurs break out amongst the crowd.

"Today initiates" Eric snapped, causing them all the scurry like rodents as Sully and Four shot me a look of questioning.

"What? Gotta happen soon or later" I shrugged as I headed off to the side to grab a water bottle and wet my parched mouth before coaching these amateurs to block and throw punches. I felt the presence follow me and drew out gulping down the water as they approached.

"Guarding yours ribs" Eric's voice questioned from behind me and I looked over my shoulder, my messy blonde braid flinging with the action. I raised an eyebrow and let out a laugh as I assessed the medieval giant.

"In your dreams Tank, better get something on that lip, maybe some ice to cool you off" I taunted and he shot me a glare before turning away stiffly and heading over to his group of initiates, poor souls. Four approached as soon as Eric left, good thing too, I'd hate those two to start butting heads today, it'd be an all out war.

"Why must you piss him off this early, we now have a whole day of him brooding over how you drew blood" Four accused and I patted his cheek as I headed over to my own gang of initiates.

"Because this week's all about challenges and you know how much I love challenges" I sung as I walked away, hearing him groan as I did so, ignoring the painful tweak of my ribs and the warmness in my cheek. If each day I could check off getting a hit in on Eric Coulter, I'd die a happy woman. Being one of the only people he actually half tolerated and spoke to, now that was just plain open field to add fire to flames and growing up with grumpy ass Coulter gave me such rights.

I busied myself for the rest of the day; since I was part of the transfer team I had the added job of teaching them how to actually hold their fist when throwing a punch so they wouldn't break their hands. I fixed stances and demonstrated simple but effective techniques and even added some defense work to up the game a little. On initiation day us leaders had a pool going of which transfer would succeed and come out on top, everyone bet five hundred points and whoever won gained the grand total Eric, Sully, Four and I were the transfer trainers this year and were determined to kick each other's ass. Four surprised us all by picking a small mousy looking amity girl who also claimed the title of first jumper. Tris I believe her name was and she was showing to match up to her appearance by the punches she was throwing currently at the bag.

"Hey honey, when do we get some food up in here, I'm starving" One of the bigger guys Peter said, slinging an arm around my shoulder. The surrounding initiates went quiet as I smiled innocently up at him.

"Oh, is the big man hungry, tough workout huh, why don't you sit down and take a break" I said sweetly, batting my eyelashes as I ran a hand down his arm. Just as the intrigued spark flashed in his eyes I gripped his arm and yanked it backwards to an almost unnatural level, still smiling sweetly as I angled his arm to breaking point. "Touch me again without permission and you'll find yourself at the bottom of the chasm, got it superstar?" I threateningly hissed through my teeth, shoving him away after he let out a girlish yelp. I could feel the other trainer's eyes on me and ignored them, barking out orders to the staring initiates to keep going with the activity and they could break after it was done.


End file.
